


The Music around me

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Amnesia, Music, must play game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: If Skull was.. NekuSkull walked through a world of music, music that changed wherever he was.He just wished to know if the music was real or not





	The Music around me

**Author's Note:**

> continue or not contiue?

If Skull listened, he swore the world was a world of music.

Every street every city had there own tune, the universe had its own soundtrack.

Sadly no one else could hear, maybe the injury that had caused his amnesia caused his brain to hear things that weren’t there.

Yet...

Just before Checkerface had appeared the music had changed, so silent and broken.

Since then those almost silent moments he listened for, he’d avoided thing he was pretty sure Reborn would pale over.

Then there was this Japanese city, Shibuya.

The music... seemed almost familiar.

He placed a hand on the graffiti and the wall in an alley, everything seemed familiar.

He must have been here in the past.

Not that anyone would really recognize him, he’d been cursed for over thirty years and while he looked nineteen again he was too young to be himself. Also Verde; had told him that his eyes and hair were purple due to his flames, so drenched even tests couldn’t tell there original colours.

As he walked away to find a place to eat he briefly stopped and rubbed his eyes, he was clearly too tired as he swore he’d spotted people with wings.

“Nap at the hotel after the food then,” he sighed.

Unnoticed to him, a silver haired ‘boy’ that was ‘invisible’ stared at him in shock.

“Neku...”


End file.
